I've Lost Control
by random-becca
Summary: Sequel to Alice's new friend. The group of friends are now in high school, but it's summertime. With new secrets to find, couples that look like they're in love, and a vacation to go visit Bella's mom in Florida, who knnows what could happen. more insid
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone!

This is the sequel to Alice's New Friend. I'll try to make this one as strong on its own as possible, but it would probaby be a good idea to go read the first one....

As for updates, I'll do my best. i'm not promising a chapter every day, or every week even, but you know I'll do everything in my power to get one out every week and a half or so.

Remember, this story is set the summer before the grades they would have been in Twilight. So, Becca, Bella, Alice, and Edward will all be juniors after the summer, and Rosalie and Emmtt will be seniors :D

So here, is a greater description of where we are at in the story with each character. I might do one of these things every chapter, or every few chapters, or just when a new character comes in or something huge happens to change everyone's perspective!

**Bella:** Is happy that all of he friends are going with her to Florida to visit her mom for a few weeks. She doesn't think she could manage that long without Edward…

**Becca:** Is sad to be going away from her latest BF, but she'll get over it. Besides, distance makes the heard grow fonder…and if there are as many hot guys in Florida as she think there are, then these next couple of weeks could turn out A okay.

**Rosalie:** Is sort of afraid that Becca is going to randomly fall for Emmett, even though that was back in middle school. She thinks Florida is going to be fun, especially when her best friends and Emmett are coming along…but she's got a new secret that she's hiding. She's afraid it's going to slip.

**Alice:** Already knows Rose's secret. She's afraid for her best friend, and she doesn't know what to do. She's hoping some of that Florida sun will make Rosalie see the light, and if not, she's going to involve other people. She's still going strong with Jasper, and she's pretty sure that this summer is going to define their relationship…and seal the deal.

**Edward:** Madly in love with Bella. He convinced his friends to come to Florida as well, so Bella's mom won't freak out about Bella just bringing her boyfriend. He thinks that would be weird. He noticed that Alice is being super protective over Rosalie lately, and doesn't understand it. He's being just a little bit overly concerned with Bella…

**Jasper:** Doesn't know what he's going to do after this next school year without Alice. He's pretty much at a loss for words about how shit tastic it's going to be. He's soaking up the time he has left with her. This summer, he's planning to make Alice realize exactly how much he loves her.

**Emmett:** Has eyes for only Rosalie, honestly. He's so blind he can't see what she's doing, even though he only spends like four hours a day away from her. He's excited about the beaches in Florida…and Rose in her bikini.

And without any more random writing, enjoy this short first chapter :D

* * *

My bags were at the Cullen's house, all ready for the later in the early morning when we were leaving for the airport. I was sitting on Edward's bed while he finished his last minute packing. I watched him carefully, taking in his breath taking good looks, his heart stopping movements. I wondered if I was panting to catch my breath. He caught me looking at him and stopped, smiling. I blushed a deep scarlet, and he came over and sat down on the bed next to me. My heart sped up. I was glad he couldn't hear that at least, even if he could hear my heavy breathing. He leaned in and pressed his lips on mine, and my heart stopped all together for a second, I swear to God. My blood boiled under my skin and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

We kissed until I had to breathe. Damn it. Why couldn't I just go without oxygen? Kissing Edward was so much better then breathing. He played with a strand of my hair as we lay there in silence, and I wondered what he was thinking about. "Are you excited?" he asked me.

"Mhmm. Mostly that we're going to be together still," I admitted.

He chuckled. "I'm glad I don't have to be away from you too. It makes me…anxious."

He kissed me softly again and then pulled away. "You should get some sleep before we leave, you'll be so tired waiting at the airport if you don't."

"Only if I get to stay here."

He nodded and pulled the blanket up over us, humming in my ear. I couldn't help it, my eyes started drooping shut, way too comfortable with him and the blanket, and my lullaby being hummed to me. That's right, Edward wrote me a lullaby about two years ago, and it was gorgeous. "I love you, Edward," I managed to mutter before I fell completely asleep.

Alice's POV-

I knew where Becca was. She was at her boyfriend's house- probably making out and then breaking up with him or something. I knew that she wanted to be with him, but the temptation of Florida boys was just eating her up. She would not be able to resist herself if something too gorgeous walked by, no matter who else she was with back her at home. I also knew where Bella was. She was currently being all gooey gooey gah gah with my twin brother. Yeaaaaa, like I really wanted to see or think about that.

Rosalie and I were in my room, getting ready for the plane ride. We wanted to be comfortable, but still look good. We had to look good. It was a rule. She finally put on a long, ruffled shirt looking mini-dress with black leggings, later to be matched with a black belt and white ballet flats. I had decided on a red-mini sweater dress with black tights, and I would add my black flats later. We sat down on my bed, and started talking.

"I can't wait to see all the fashion in Florida," I said. "Maybe they'll have some cute new bikini's or something we can buy."

Rosalie shrugged. "I know this sounds weird, but I am soooo not looking forward to your brother seeing me in a bikini this year. I am looking positively chubby."

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was the exact definition of perfect. She had perfect blond hair, she was so thin that it actually scared me at times, but she had curves in all the right places. Her eyes were gorgeous, I always envied them. Her face was amazing, and her side profile was just as perfect as her straight on look was. She was fierce, had a great sense of fashion, and pretty much was the most popular girl in Forks High School besides Becca and I. "Please, Rose, if you're chubby then everyone else must be a blimp."

Rose rolled her eyes right back. "Oh well, at least we're getting out of Forks all together for a while, you know? Next we need to hit Europe or something. Maybe fashion week in Paris!"

My eyes lit up. Becca and I had been attending fashion design classes together for the past year and half, and to say the least, we were interested. Somehow, though, I had the feeling that Becca would end up more of a model. She was way too obsessed with being the center of attention.

Speak of the devil and she will come. Becca burst opened the bedroom door and smiled, looking fabulous. Her blond hair was down, and obviously had some sparkles in it. She had on a stripped mini-dress, black and white, with a huge chunk of black at the bottom. She had a black, girly bow tie that came around the neck of the dress, and a pair of designer sunglasses. The long sleeved dress was baggy, but just enough that it looked good, and not boyish. She had black leggings on and a pair of high heels that she'd probably been wearing since three that afternoon. She looked lit up from the inside out.

"Hola my lovely girls!" she smiled, strutting in and taking a seat on the bed, stretching her legs out and crossing on heel over the other. "How are you two tonight?"

We shrugged and said our usual replies, nothing special. She looked at us and rolled here eyes. "So, how early do we have to get up in morning?"

Rose and I just groaned in response.

Rosalie's POV-

I don't think the staff at the airport were too happy when they found out that there were over five teenagers flying with parent supervision on one of their planes. I also think that Emmett scared them. They probably think he was going to punch them out of anger for no reason or something. I don't really blame them, he really is massive. If you don't know him, you find him scary. But, honestly, most people had known him for like ever, seeing as pretty much all of us in Forks had known each other since at least middle school. But the people at the airport hadn't known us that long.

Honestly, not that many people knew us very well. They didn't know all of our little fights. They didn't know how bitchy we could be, especially Becca and I. They didn't know how completely insecure Bella was. They didn't know how we had totally crushed Lauren and Jessica last year, and how Lauren leaving for two months was our fault. They didn't know that when Jasper and Alice fought, it was the most painful thing in the world to watch…because they were the most perfect couple you will ever meet. They would never see how Bella and Edward's world's completely revolved around the other one. They would never see how Becca was always moving from thing to thing, only because she was so afraid of getting too attached to something. They wouldn't see how sweet Emmett was. They wouldn't see how insecure I was.

They wouldn't know anything.

We boarded the plane, and Bella was already asleep, her head on Edward's shoulder. I giggled to myself, they were so cute together. Edward was so protective over her that it wasn't even funny sometimes.

Emmett's big hand closed over mine, and I glanced at him, smiling. His eyes were too sincere, they almost hurt me. Because I knew that I was doing something wrong. I wasn't stupid, I knew that my secret was one that shouldn't even exist. It was cheating on him, I'd learned that was stupid way back in grade eight, but seriously, this would probably worse.

And that's why Emmett could never know, none of them could.

They all liked me way more then I deserved.


	2. arrival

Becca was smiling as we walked up to the door of Bella's mother's house. She was excited and hyper; running off of about two minutes of sleep. She had her purple, slingy, gorgeous tank top that I envied on. (I had to remember to steal that later.) And it was paired with a pair of black Bermuda looks shorts. She , of course, was wearing heels. I don't think I'd seen her in a pair of non-heels in two years. Yet, she owned all the flats her eyes set open when she went shopping. We usually made Bella wear those- they were safer for her to walk around with. Rosalie was attached to Emmett, shaking like she was cold. He had her arm wrapped around her, rubbing the bare skin. If she was going to be cold- I wondered why she wouldn't just wear a sweater over her satin-sashed tube top that I had bought her for her birthday the previous year. And then there was Bella. She had refused to let me dress her. Becca even threatened to torture her by finding every single mall within semi-reasonable driving distance, and making her go and were heels to every single one. Rosalie sighed and fixed her hair. So, Bella ended up in gray sweat pant capris, a blue polo shirt, and an American Eagle zip up. She was not getting away with dressing herself again. Then again, it wasn't like Edward really cared about what she wore. He was holding her hand, and kept throwing glances at her like he was ready to jump in front of a bullet or something. It made me giggle.

I had put on the Starla mini skirt from guess, and a banded-bottom tube top in pink. I had a pair of flat boots on- easy to walk in, but I still loved them. Okay, I'll stop describing the outfits. Sorry, I'm just a little bit obsessed. Anyway, Jasper was probably the most tired out of all of us. He hadn't slept at all, and I knew better then anyone that Jasper needed sleep. I brought our entwined hands to my lips and kissed his knuckles lightly. He looked down at me and gave me that sheepish, shy smile that I loved. It made my insides melt, and I felt like I was going to burst. I bounced up and down, dragging Jasper toward the door. Bella bent down and picked a key from under the mat, and then unlocked the door. "Mom?" she called, stepping in. "Mom? Phil? We're here!"

And then a woman came running down the hallway, right into Bella, hugging her tightly. "Bella! I'm so glad you're here. Phil and I have got everything ready for you and your friends!" she gushed, pulling away from her daughter.

I'd met Renee before. We all had. She reminded me of Bella because of the innocent way that she looked. Even though Renee was much more wild, and Bella was wiser, they both had that false first impression about them. You'd never guess their real personalities from the first glance. I had learned that first hand. "Hi, Mrs. Dywer," I greeted politely, a big smile on my face.

"Alice!" Renee smiled. "Call me Renee, please, all of you!" Her eyes rested uncomfortably upon Edward for a moment, and then toward Jasper and Emmett. The look was pretty much her unspoken warning toward them. I fought the urge to giggle as I shifted, leaning more toward Jasper. He wrapped his arm around my waist kissed the top of my head.

"Phil is out," Renee continued. "But I'll show you all your rooms."

We all followed as we were told to do. The house was smaller the we were used to – but bigger the Bella's house in Forks. Bella and I were staying her bedroom, Rosalie and Becca were in the guest room, and the boys were sharing the upstairs living room. There were couches and air mattresses ready for them. "I guess I'll leave you all to unpack and do whatever." She again glanced at the boys, her eyes becoming stricter. "No co-ed sleeping arrangements, got it?"

We all nodded. Funny. Bella was probably the one with the biggest problem about that rule. She glared at her mother as Renee walked away and back downstairs. I kissed Jasper's neck quickly and then grabbed Bella and Rosalie's arms. "Come you two, and Becca, we have some major unpacking to do. And planning. This needs to be the best vacation ever."

Becca giggled and followed along. We went into Bella's room, and I got to work unpacking our things. I was already putting outfits together for Bella, and pretending to care about getting approval from her to make her feel better. It was almost eleven when she suggest going downstairs and getting snacks for them all. I glanced at Rosalie, who looked down at a designer pair of jeans, picking at the pockets. I nodded in approval, but made Becca go with Bella to make sure she didn't try to escape. Bella huffed and walked away, Becca giggling and running up to catch up to her. "So, Rose," I started. I didn't know what to say to her anymore. Because I had knew that I was right- even without real confirmation. I just had this feeling…"How are you and my big bro doing?"

She giggled. "Goooddd. He's amazing, just like always. I don't know what I'm going to do next year if we don't end up at the same school…"

My mouth dropped. "He still hasn't chosen yet?"

"Nope," she said, popping the p.

"Well, he's going to end up going with you. He'll miss you too much and he knows it. Emmett has a lot of a faults, I'll be one of the first to tell you that, but I know that he loves you," I reassured her, hanging a expensive dress in the closet.

A few hours later, a movie with the boys, giggles, almost dropping Becca out of a window, and we were finally settling down. Bella was already asleep. I was undoing the braids in my hair with no lights on when I heard on a knock on the door. "Come in?" I said, running my fingers through the hair to make the braids come out faster.

Jasper poked his head in and then smiled brightly. He opened the door all the way and walked over to my bed, bending down and kissing me. I wrapped an arm around his neck and sat up on my knees. We finally pulled away and then he kissed my forehead. "Night, Al."

"Night, Jazzy," I giggled, falling back on to my bed and curling under the covers.

This summer was going to be amazing.


End file.
